Winter Melodies
by rain21-06
Summary: PLZ Review, Sweet winter dreams of love, friedship, forgivness, nightmares, death, and finding who you really are inside. Who's dreaming, and when they wake will the ice melt away all their hopes or will a sweet melody bring truth to their winter holiday.
1. Chapter 1memory

**I don't own tenchi muyo**

**Hey It's been a while, but im back and hopefully for good. I missed this place so it inspired me to post again, hope you enjoy**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Winter melodies

The city is lively, not it's usual loud bombarding self, but peaceful, and joyful, with a light chatter hovering over everyone like a glaze. The scenery was more gorgeous then every, the ground was a sensuous valley of delicate white wonder. The little flurries that seemed to take over the sky tickled as they kissed my refined skin.

"Ayeka"

Sasami called to me, hear voice seeming to stretch across the broad road of civilians to me. I was day dreaming again I realized gazing at her worry filled face as I crossed the busy street. She was standing in the doorway of the restaurant, rival to the hostess who disapproved on letting the chill wind of the winter evening in.

"Our table is ready now"

She continued as I approached her. I had been staring at an all too familiar ring, twin rings to be exact. And as I gazed longingly I knew that neither or those rings would even be in my possession. Before I knew it the hostess had already seated us, it would seem that tonight my mind was in the mood for dreaming.

"So what shall we have?"

The words slid fluently out of my mouth, and the quaint and content look on my face also seemed to just fall into place. However, both my mind and heart knew that neither was factual. Nevertheless I have grown accustomed to the skill of facades. Although it is not one that I enthusiastically adapted to, but that is life, and we move on...right? Can I really say that now? People just move on, is that my philosophy, if so I should abide by it. However if I do, then what will come of it? I know what will come, I just don't know if I want it.

"This looks good"

I smile; Sasami always knows what I want. Whether I want to talk about it and try to fix it, or just let it be broken for a while. She's waiting for me to decide this time though. The food does look good so I go ahead and nod in agreement to her statement. Maybe I should just let it be broken for a while. Staring at my plate, my senses pick up Sasami decision to go ahead a start eating. Every time her fork beckoned the food on her plate it was like an earsplitting clattering against the racket of laughter, conversation, and restaurant noise. But no matter how loud everything got in reality, in my mind every time that door swung open and let a gust of flurries inside the whole room was hushed. With the promise of a dream the might not every come. Twice my eyes lingered at the hidden doorway longingly. Wishing, hoping, and twice the dream never came.

"Are we really going eat dinner, alone? All alone…..on Christmas Eve?"

I mumbled to myself choking back the tears I promised never to shed again. I could tell Sasami noticed because she hesitated when she took a bit of food. I hated this, wondering, waiting, hoping, and for what, a dream that would never come to pass. I was so naïve, taken by childish dreams of love, true love at that. Because there is no such thing as true love, just timing, and mines was way off. Wrong time, wrong place, hell wrong lifetime. Maybe if I was more forceful, and to the point, maybe-no, I can't think of all the maybes in my life, for that would surely drive me mad.

"Fine…….so be it"

I said with a heavy grunt and scooped a fork full of rice, stuffing it into my mouth. Then the door swung open, and this time something just irked in my stomach, and it wasn't the food. Could this be it, maybe it wasn't too late, maybe all wasn't lost; oh please say it all wasn't lost. Both Sasami's and my eyes pierced the door with our anxious stares. The fork just hung in my mouth as my teeth nervously gnawed on in it with anticipation. The flurries in the air seemed to bring promise of lost dreams as the presence of a snow boot came into view.

As the anticipation of moment reached its climax my mind reversed and originated with what brought about this gripping yet agonizing scene.

In the Beginning...

My slender stature stood in wonder like a child looking at something new and brilliant. It was beautiful, the trees, valleys, water, even the air I was breathing at that very moment, all filled with the presence of winter. The snowy scenery had me awed at its' presence, with the tales of cheery holidays and sweet traditions fluttering in my mind as I waited in utter anticipation to indulge myself in them. My hand pressed against the glass of the window as though I would will myself to pass through it into the winter wonderland before me. It'd only been about three minuets but it felt like an eternity. I had to admit, I was being very impatient, and not at all like myself, but I actually felt like a child. Especially when I found myself amused with breathing on the glass just so I could write out something.

"Miss Ayeka, what are you still doing inside?"

Oh shit! Startled by the sound of Tenchi's voice I immediately erased the contents I was writing with my sleeve and spun around with a speed that almost made him jump back a little.

"….Oh….um.."

I had to think of what his question was for a moment while I tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh, me… I'm just waiting for Sasami to finish dressing"

I was fiddling with my hands, stop it, I scolded myself silently. He was smiling at me, and I could feel the redness engulfing my face.

"I never thought Sasami to be one to take so long to get dress"

His deep chuckle melted me as I found myself giggling along with him. This was going to be a good day, I could tell.

"Ayeka, I'm ready let's go, let's go before everyone leaves."

Her voice trailed off as she hopped down the stairs, and saw Tenchi.

"Tenchi!"

She yelled out running to hug him.

"Come on Ayeka"

Man she's got a grip, I thought as she tugged, or rather drugged me and Tenchi outside where the others we're awaiting. We were going to the skating ring; I have skated before, however the way Lord Tenchi described it made me wonder if it was the same thing.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**PLZ Review**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second chp will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2Mr Keito

**I don't own tenchi muyo**

**it's been a while, sorry about that been busy, but good news got accepted into a college! So hopefully I'll have more free time, especially with the break coming up.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It didn't take us long at all to get there, but the way Sasami was bouncing up and down I knew it probably felt like forever to her.

"Ayeka look, Wow, come and see"

Sasami said ecstatically at the sight of the skating rank as she ran up to the railing. I had to admit that it was glorious, but there didn't seem to be many people there.

"Everyone's out shopping or at the new rank. I think this is their last year in business."

It was like he read my mind; I turned to look at him, his hair softly swaying in the chilled wind as he leaned on the railing looking out into nowhere really.

"Come on Tenchi!"

Ryoko's shrill voice collided with my thoughts and brought me back to reality. Before I knew it we were on the ice. I had to admit I had my doubts at first, because everything seemed so different from when I skated on Jurai, but as soon as the blade from the boot touched the slippery smooth ice I knew otherwise.

"Wow you and Sasami seem to be natural's at this."

Tenchi said gliding next to me.

"Well we did skate on Jurai Lord Tenchi"

I said feeling the warmness of the blush on my cheeks.

"Really, was it like this?"

I couldn't help but smile, he was honestly interested. Plus it was a chance for me to tell him something about myself without Ryoko contradicting everything.

"Kind of, there a vast lake that freezes over every winter. We always skated there every year, Sasami and I."

I could smell the trees as I envisioned the lake. I did miss home, there was no doubt about that, but sharing this moment with my friends, especially with Tenchi didn't make me as home sick. I could tell Tenchi knew that I was reminiscing because he had this odd smile on his face, almost like he could see it too.

"I bet Sasami misses that"

He said with puffs of cold air appearing with every word. All I could do was smile; man I wish I wasn't so shy.

"Ayeka watch!"

The sound of Sasami's voice called over to me, and when I turned my head she was in mid air finishing off a double axel.

"Wow! Go Sasami!"

Tenchi cheered out clapping his hands.

"Tenchi skate with me"

Ryoko's whining voice trailed off as she pulled Tenchi along as she glided by. Damn her, just when we were having a good conversation.

"Come on Ayeka, skate with me"

Sasami said pulling me along as she skated backwards. I nodded in agreement along with a sly smile that she returned and we were off. We rounded the skating ring twice to get up speed and then it was all competitive. It was just like we use to do, see who could swim the furthest, hold there breath the longest. I missed that, and I realized that I didn't do that as much as we use to. However I would make sure that would all change.

Sasami started off with a superb single axel but I took her single and raised it by doing a double axel. Soon people that were passing by seemed to stop and take in the beauty they saw in our skating. We even got applauses here and there. Which I must admit just fuelled both of our egos. Soon we stopped playing the 'who's better game' and went straight into performances. We partnered up and did spins and jumps, such as toe loops, salchows, one-foot axels, and spirals. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. With in an hour or two we had settled down to simple spirals and glides. By then everyone else had departed to the small food court that was attached to the skating rank.

"I'm going to go order us some food okay Ayeka"

Sasami said skating off as she headed for the food court. I wanted to stay a bet longer and I knew she understood. About five minuets into my skating it was like I was back at home, everything else disappeared, and it was just me and the dazzling surroundings. My elegant stature gracefully swayed with my every move as if I was water itself. I could see the white trees surrounding me as the snow flurries soared into the heavens with every stroke of wind.

"Pardon me miss"

A sultry voice arose taking me away from my fantasies. Upon opening my eyes I found brunette strands of hair swaying in the wind. On further exception, I also established that the owner of these strands was quite captivating in his looks. I couldn't help but blush just a bit. He must have saw these because he chuckled deeply, revealing his pearly whites.

"I couldn't help but notice your superb skating abilities. You're so agile and soft with every stroke….excuse me, my point is I was wondering if you might be interested in a job"

His voice was slightly hesitant but flowed with his every movement. He had my full attention but when he mentioned a job I was puzzled to what he meant so I let him continue explaining.

"What I mean when I say job is that I need a skilled skater for my next project, you see I'm an artist; a painter, and you would be perfect for my next piece. I will pay you and you can use my brother's skating rank whenever you want for free until were finished."

He was almost pleading with me now, as he pulled out his card and handed it to me. I had to admit I was very intrigued with this whole situation, but before I could get a word in he started speaking again.

"I don't expect you to say yes right off the bat, but if you could contact me before the week is over I'd be very grateful."

His smile was nervous now as if he was thinking 'what the hell am I doing walking up to a stranger asking if I can draw them like some pervert', and I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"Ayeka"

Sasami called out to me from the food court making both the artists' and my head turn. Looking back at me he smiled and I could tell by the way his he was fiddling with his hands that he was fixing to speak again. So I beat him to the punch.

"Thank you very much, and I can assure you that I will contact you before the week is over Mr…"

I said fading off as I realized that I didn't even know the guys name. Blushing from embarrassment I waited for him to fill in the blank.

"Mr. Keito"

He said with the same deep chuckle, we both laughed for a moment, not because anything was funny, but because we were both embarrassed for our own personal reasons. Realizing that Sasami was waiting on me I smiled politely so signal my upcoming departure.

"Yes, well it was very nice to meet you Mr. Keito"

And with a graceful bow I headed off towards the food court. Sasami was seated at a wooden bench with our food. Upon siting down I couldn't help but notice everyone staring anxiously at me.

"So who was the guy Ayeka?"

Washu inquired with a devious grin on her face.

"Oh, he wanted to paint me"

I said a little confused by everyone's interest as I handed Washu the card Mr. Keito gave me.

"He said that he would let us use his brothers skating rank anytime we wanted if I agreed. And that he would also pay me, I'm not sure but does this usually happen?"

I questioned Washu wondering if anything was wrong with Mr. Keito asking that of me.

"Sure, over the centuries many people have been models for paintings, but what is this guy's name?"

Washu inquired looking at the card very thoroughly. I almost found myself hesitating as I noticed everyone's interest in this conversation.

"Mr. Keito, he said his name was Mr. Keito."

I was honestly starting to worry now, forget what Washu said, these guys are acting awfully weird if you ask me.

"Mr. Keito! Are you serious!"

Kiyone said bolting out of her chair and snatching the card away from Washu as she intently examined it with wide eyes. What was the big deal anyway, was he someone important?

"Who is he, someone famous?"

Tenchi said including himself in the conversation. He took the words right out of my mouth actually, as I looked at Kiyone anxiously awaiting her reply.

"He's only the most well known artists of his time"

Kiyone said with vigor as she sat back down still not believing that she was holding the business card of Keito.

Someone famous….I couldn't believe my ears, but he seemed so modest and down to earth. As I thought of him a smile found its way upon my face. I know Sasami saw this because she smiled too.

"Wow Ayeka, so are you going to let him draw you?"

Sasami asked with excitement and joy in her voice and she squirmed in her seat. That's right, I still had to make a choice, whether I should or shouldn't take him up on his offer.

………………………

We were back at the house and Sasami's question still floated in my mind. I answered them with a simple giggle and an 'I don't know yet,' but I knew the answer already, and that was I would accept the offer without a second thought.

"So finish what you were telling me earlier"

I said to Sasami while cutting potatoes, it was almost dinner and I was helping with the preparation. Prior to our outing at the skating rank Sasami was telling me about the many traditions and what the holidays were all about.

"Okay...let's see, where did we leave off? Oh yes, this isn't like any other holiday, Christmas is celebrated all over. Also, people tend to act different; they are more patient and generous. They're willing to help each other and look out for total strangers a lot more than they usually would. Even people who are enemies take the time to be generous and respectful of each other…."

So does that mean that I should treat Ryoko well even if she doesn't to me? I thought as Sasami continued. Her lecture on this subject was quite interesting and I decided right then and there that I would do my best to follow the tradition.

…………………

Dinner chatter clashed against each other as conversations blended with others. However my lips stayed unmoved. I wasn't sad or even upset; I was just content, content with the breath taking view through the opened window.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?"

Tenchi's voice seemed to rise above the babble and flow over to me. I smiled at his comment and then gazed intently back at the scenery.

"Yes, it really is"

I replied after a second or two. Man, I wish we could go out there again, just for a little bit. I really did enjoy the snow games.

After indulging myself in the heavy conversation at the dinner table, I promptly finished my meal, wanting nothing more then time outside. Hurrying up stairs I put on my winter coat, and headed towards the door. Everyone was finished with dinner by then, and they were all falling back into their everyday routines. Washu in her lab, Ryoko probably napping, Sasami washing dishes, and Tenchi probably sweeping the patio if not being tortured by Washu in the lab. Smiling at the thought I opened the door and almost gasped and the dusk winter surroundings.

…………………………….

There was an engaging silence in the air as the wind sang its winter melody. Before I knew it I had walk quite a distance, and found myself in a moon light clearing surrounded by the shadowy silhouettes of the trees.

Thos is truly heaven, I thought looking up at the starry sky. Sighing with glee and sat down on the cold snow covered ground and just dreamed as I gazed upward.

"Miss Ayeka"

A faint voice echoed through the night. I was startled a little, and was looking around for the owner of the voice. Who could it have been? I asked myself puzzled as I was unsuccessful in finding individual.

"Tenchi?"

I whispered; I'm sure that was Tenchi's voice….but then where is he. He wouldn't be hiding. I almost started to consider it just to be my imagination; that is until I heard a shuffling noise. Like rapid feet against the snow and fallen branches.

……………………………………

"You're going to put a hole in the floor"

Kiyone nagged at me as I paced in front of the phone. If I call him then I would have to commit to it, but there was so much that we seemed to have planed out.

"What about the shopping days" I asked looking at the floor as my body turned and continued to walk back and forth.

"Well if you just call him, you can compromise a scheduling that would work for both of you." Kiyone said sighing at my stubbornness.

"The groceries, I was supposed to help Sasami get this week"

"Just call him"

"The cleaning, I need to earn my keep you know"

"Just call him"

"And what about the tree with the star, and all the decorations!"

"Ayeka! Just call the man!"

Kiyone yelled getting very impatient. I hesitated, but then quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. Maybe his not there, I thought as it rang twice. By the third ring my hand was quivering

"_hello?" _

Said a profound voice, come talk stupid I scolded myself as I stood there speechless with the phone to my ear.

"_...hello?" _

The voice said again, but this time with a hint of annoyance. Speak, come you can do it Ayeka just speak, I screamed in my thoughts.

"…uh um…yes, is a Mr. Keito there?"

I managed to blurt out after a couple of seconds of idiocy.

"_Yes this is him" _

The voice said speculative as to why it took so long for an answer.

"Oh, Mr. Keito, you probably don't remember me but my name is Ayeka… you asked me-"

"_Yes, Miss Ayeka I remember, so will you take me up on my offer?"_

He said cutting me off, with a slight hilarity in his voice

"Yes….yes I will take you up on the offer. But since this is the holidays"

"_Yes, I'm not surprised that you probably have questions on the scheduling. I'm free, whenever you are."_

He simply stated, with no 'but's' or 'however's.'

"Okay then, well I can start today if that's okay"

I said surprised at how uncomplicated he was making the situation for her.

"_Perfect, just drop by anytime, I'll be here all day" _

"Okay then, I will do that…bye"

"_Bye"_

The conversation ended lightly, and soon all that was heard was the dial tone. Gently hanging up the phone as if it were some fragile item that where to break if handled harshly, I slowly held her chest as if I were trying to catch her breath, which strangely I had lost somewhere during the conversation, but even more odd it was a good thing. Like the kind of feeling when you've gotten what you secretly hoped for.

"So are you going today then?"

Kiyone's question brought me back to reality, and in that reality I still had much to do.

"Oh, right, I better get dressed! And tell Sasami…and the others, no, that would be embarrassing….but I don't want them to feel left out."

I spoke my ambiguous thoughts out loud trying to find some solution to it all before I felt like it would be too late, and inappropriate to go over.

"Don't worry, we're going to buy some gifts and will pick you up later so you can too"

Kiyone's voice of logic and reason gracefully flowed, calming me a bit. I nodded in agreement and made my way upstairs.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**PLZ Review**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

** rain**


	3. Chapter 3 Skating and shopping

**I don't owb tenchi muyo**

**been a while but i've been wrting just not posting,anywho hope you enjoy.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The chill of the wintry breeze swam through my locks like a twirling waltz, as the shuffling of my feet on the chilled pavement echoed through the serene street. My breath could be seen in the cold stale air as I sighed with self aggravation.

"You came all this way just to stand in front of the building."

I mumbled to myself as I glanced over the worn warehouse, my feet seemingly making an everlasting impression in the snow covered ground. I was a statue standing in front of rusty double doors. With another profound sigh I decided to be a statue no longer. My long limb reached forward a made contact with cold steel. The sound of my knock seemed to echo endlessly, when suddenly it was replace with an eerie creaking of the door cracking open ever so slightly.

"Hey, you look cold, come on in"

His voice was thunderous and full of cheer, as he swung the door open with a warm inviting appearance. I have to admit I was a little startled by his surprisingly giddy greeting, but the feeling of the heat from inside the building gently bringing life back into my cold flesh seductively pulled me in.

"Why thank you"

I said half-way in reverie, as my mind engulfed itself in the sensation of the heated area. I stood inside indulging in the warmth so much that the closing of the door was like a whisper and the voice of Mr. Keito almost eluded me.

"Would you like me to take you coat?"

He suggested for the second time.

"Oh, yes please"

I said pulling myself out of a daydream. It would seem today was a day for dreaming.

…………….

After a half hour of pleasant hospitable customs, we began our first day of work.

"Just skate, do whatever you feel like. Just pretend I'm not even in the room"

He coached me as I laced up my skates. Not a moment later I was placing my skate on the ice, and began. Starting with simple turns and swaying every now and then, for some reason I was just too nervous and felt a slight bit out of place. I mean I was skating for a total stranger, why wouldn't I be nervous. However, soon it was just like the skating rank from yesterday. Everything else disappeared, and it was like I was back at home, just me and the dazzling surroundings. The white trees surrounding me started to come into view, as the snow flurries soared into the heavens with every stroke of wind. It was like paradise, and I felt more at peace than ever.

Mr. Keito was so amazed at how deeply I had relaxed; he was so amazed that he almost forgot about painting me.

Before I knew it the two hours we had agreed on were up, and Mr. Keito was calling to me.

"Yes?"

I muttered as I slowly pulled myself out of my daydream.

"Just wanted to let you know that you're free to go now"

Mr. Keito said with a slight chuckle as he put his stuff up. I blushed a little wondering how long I was in my daydream. Not wanting to look crazier just standing there thinking about it I nodding quickly and skated over to the side and sat on the bench.

"So how is it so far?"

I asked unlacing my skate; I seriously needed to make some small talk after a moment of embarrassment like that.

"Well, it's not as easy as I thought. Nothing seems good enough, when I watch you in your zone like that, there an essence exerting from you that's breath taking; I just hope I can do you justice with my painting. I mean you're just stunning"

He replies, mostly talking to himself, as my shocked face went unseen by him. Me stunning? I thought to myself as I watch him pack up his stuff. This guy better watch out, I just might get a crush. Blushing wildly I cheerfully finished changing my skates and departed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kiyone said she would have everyone meet me in the park, but to be honest my mind was still on Mr. Keito's words. Stunning, he said I was stunning. I thought continuously as I strolled along lost in the memory of his words.

"Daydreaming?"

A familiar voice said with a chuckle. It was Tenchi! How could I have not noticed? I screamed to myself as I wondered how goofy I must have looked. An image of me blushing as I walked goofily in a daydream popped in my head. Realizing I was doing it yet again I nodded slightly with embarrassment.

"Where are the others?"

I asked, mostly because I wanted to get off the subject but also because I was wondering if I heard what Kiyone said earlier clearly.

"They're infatuated with this jewelry store around the corner."

He said pointing behind him with his thumb. I could just imagine everyone drooling over the diamonds. However, even though I was slightly tempted to join them, this would be a superb time to get everyone's gift. Just one problem, I didn't really know my way around without some kind of instructions. Maybe I could ask Tenchi where some good stores are at?

"But hey, don't you still need to shop for gifts too? How about I help you? If you're anything like the others I bet you don't know your way around either"

He said laughing and grabbing my hand as he pulled me along. To be completely honest I could have died happily right then and there! He was holding my hand, **my** hand! And his hand was so warm too; he was warm. I thought as I watched him smile and point at the different buildings, talking about how that's good for this and that's good for that. But I couldn't help myself from wondering why I loved him so and how he would never know how much I really did. What was it about Tenchi that made my heart melt? I knew it wasn't the fact that he was from Jurai, and that traditionally we were to be wed, because being away from my home's exasperating rules was happiness beyond words; even if that one particular rule was quite intriguing. After stopping at several stores, my hands started to get cluttered with bag handles.

"Can we stop for a minuet?"

I ask finally giving in to my body who was screaming out that fact that it needed a break.

"Sure"

He said pointing over to a bench. He was enjoying himself I could tell, like a kid on Christmas. We sat back on the bench and I found myself starring at him. He was glowing with contentment, and it made me think, this very moment was truly perfect.

"What?"

He said with a slight smile. SHIT! I screamed, he caught me starring at him. What am I going to do? Come on Ayeka think on your toes, say something!

"I was just thinking….that..um…restaurant we passed, over there, you see? We should all go there for a Christmas eve dinner out."

Thank you lord in heaven that was a great recovery, of course I did falter a bit in the beginning but I think I picked it up rather well. I praised myself as I glanced over his features to see if he was buying it.

"You know what that's a great idea. And we could all open one present too! Great idea Ayeka"

He said with immense approval of the idea. I for one was just relieved that I escaped another embarrassing moment in life.

"So ready to venture out again?"

He asked standing up and extending his hand; an offer which I could never refuse. Nodding gleefully I grabbed his hand and strolled off with him at my side.

"Let's see I got Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Grandpa…all I need to get is yours. Hey look at that, those are gorgeous! Why are they identical though? Friendship rings maybe?"

I said with my face plastered to the display window. Twin rings both identical, both beautiful. Platinum bands with distinctive designs engraved into them, they were expensive, you could tell just by looking at them.

"What do you think?"

I asked turning my gaze to Tenchi's, who was slightly blushing. He stepped forward closer to me; his blush getting more distinctive.

"Those..their identical because they are promise rings."

He stated simply, but I just didn't get it, what were they supposed to be promising? Giving him a puzzled look I debated on whether I should question further. He smiled slightly, which let me know he could tell I didn't get it.

"Like a promise of marriage, not as official as engagement, but like a promise of love and stuff."

It seemed really romantic, a promise of love. On Jurai it was arranged, not really much romance, no promises, just duties to fulfill. It was funny as I glanced at Tenchi, who was still blushing, he seemed nervous.

"Hey Ayeka,"

He whispered out of the blue. Turning to him our eyes locked, he seemed serious.

"Yea,"

Was all I could manage to get out. In my heart I was secretly hoping for him to confess that he loved me and only me, but if he just said my name again, truly that would make me just as happy. His lips parted and I knew he was going to speak.

"There you guys are!"

Dammit I protested as Mihoshi's voice echoed as she ran down the crowded street towards us. I could see in his eyes that he was slowly pulling back from whatever he was about to do, and I wanted nothing more than to pull it out of him in the seconds we had left, but I was too weak. Suppressing my longings I quickly plastered on a smile.

"Hey Mihoshi, how was the jewelry store?"

Tenchi said happily. As much as I wanted to I didn't try to read him, mostly because I was a little afraid of what I might find. So I stripped the entire situation from my mind and strolled over to Mihoshi and the others who were trailing not to far behind.

"There were lots and lots of pretty diamonds"

Mihoshi said with sparkling eyes

"That is until she tripped and broke a glass full of them"

Kiyone said with an annoyed and tired voice, I assumed that they had run out in the nick of time before the store clerk could point them out. The thought actually brought a genuine smile to my face. Mihoshi drooling over the jewelry and then **bang**, all goes to hell.

"So I see you've managed to steal Tenchi for yourself"

That voice, every time I hear it I just want to punch something really hard. Sighing at Ryoko's whimsical sarcasm I bit my tongue while my ego screamed for a comeback to put her in her place. However looking over at Sasami and remembering the whole holiday customs and how much it meant to her I swallowed my pride and replaced it with a smile.

"What's you favorite color?"

I simply stated looking straight into her eyes. I had to admit I was very curious to how she was going to react, but I tried my best not to show it.

"…What?"

Her look was priceless, it was a 'is this leading into a comeback or did she not hear what I just said to her' kind of expression. Muffling my laughter I decided to end her confusion peacefully.

"Never mind, I was wondering because of the Christmas gift but I think I can figure it out."

I couldn't help but smile slightly, turning to Sasami I continued talking.

"Well it's chilly out here how about we head home"

She nodded cheerfully at my proposal, probably happy about me not giving into a theatrical fight with Ryoko, but she was happy nonetheless and for me that is all that mattered.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Plz review**

**rain**


End file.
